mindless_behaviorfandomcom-20200214-history
OverNightBag
' #OverNightBag' is the third single released and the seventh track from the third studio album,#officialMBmusic of American boy band, Mindless Behavior. The single was released on June 16, 2016 while the music video premiered later the same day on the band's VEVO channel. Music Video The video features a black-and-white setting with the three members of MB who can be seen individually with a girl as EJ is seen eating a spaghetti dinner with a girl, Mike is seen watching movies and making out with a girl, and Princeton is seen outside with a girl but soon later go to his bedroom and start to make out. They can also be seen doing choreography in a white background, performing the song with a Range Rover truck while Princeton sits on the hood of the car, Mike sits on the roof the car, and EJ is not on the car but the right side of it, and they can also be seen together performing the song surrounded by hanging light bulbs. Trivia *This is the second music video to feature new members, EJ and Mike. *This is the first video to feature Princeton performing a verse of a song. *This is the first music video that Princeton, EJ, and Mike have filmed together. *This is one of the three music videos that were directed by Nicole Blu. *This is the first music video to involve kissing. *This music video was released by Conjunction Entertainment Inc. * Former lead singer EJ took the lead on this track. Lyrics Come on over girl, don't take too long (You know what it is) When my ID show up on your screen at 12:15 in the morning (You know what it is) And your roommates telling you it's late but I can't wait, really want you bad, you (You know what it is) Girl I can't sleep and I can't keep going through these sites all night Come lemme put this good in your life, cause we gone be awhile So you better pack right, girl Chorus: The mascara, eyeliner, shower cap, hair curler, everything that you gone need Your iPod cause you got that get boo'd up playlist And we won't be getting no sleep, girl Ooh, and bring your work clothes, too Cause you won't be coming back Throw on a wife beat, uggs and sweats And pack an overnight bag, yeah Pack an overnight bag tonight Pack an overnight bag (cause it's a long drive back) Cause it's a long ride to your hood So, girl I really wish you would, just pack an overnight bag You know what it is Got Netflix on the Xbox Got Chinese, chill, blow a tree with me (You know what it is) Got the loud sack, and the gold pack And you know that we gone use all three (You know what it is) Girl I can't sleep and I can't keep scrolling through these sites all night Come lemme put this good in your life, you're gone be awhile So you better pack right Chorus Nah, there won't be a reason For you leaving 'till the morning comes Your gonna need a night bag, so baby pack your night bag, yeah x2 Chorus Nah, there won't be a reason For you leaving 'till the morning comes Your gonna need a night bag, so baby pack your night bag x2